


兰尼斯特雄狮

by soulmate328



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Father/Son Incest, Gerion knows everything, M/M, On Tyrion's sixteenth nameday, Parent/Child Incest, Rare Pairings, Seriously this one's not shippy at all, Tywin's Point of View, Unrequited Hate, Unrequited Love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmate328/pseuds/soulmate328
Summary: #泰温/提利昂，我流有毒父子配对#正篇开始前在凯岩城，提利昂十六岁#泰温视角
Relationships: Gerion Lannister & Tyrion Lannister, Gerion Lannister & Tywin Lannister, Tyrion Lannister & Tywin Lannister, Tyrion Lannister/Tywin Lannister, past Tywin Lannister/Joanna Lannister
Kudos: 4





	兰尼斯特雄狮

“来，侄子！”吉利安·兰尼斯特大笑着说，“给大家背一个‘长腿’洛马斯写的人造九大奇迹！”

“好！”提利昂兴奋地点头，看起来就像个讨人欢心的弄臣，“瓦雷利亚大道，熔岩铸成，高出地面半尺，宽度容三辆马车并排通行，由瓦雷利亚自由堡垒的龙王所建。绝境长城，长三百英里，高七百英尺，从西边的霜雪之牙山脉延伸到东边的海豹湾，传说由‘筑城者’布兰登与巨人用魔法所建。布拉佛斯的泰坦巨人……”

泰温面无表情地听着，在提利昂分毫不差地背完之后也没有和詹姆一起鼓掌。 _一个兰尼斯特应该把重心放在自己的家族上，_ 他心想， _而不是满脑子冒险和旅游。_ 在这点上，以及喜欢插科打诨，以及在自己的妻子之外找别的女人寻欢上，提利昂更像吉利安的孩子，而不是泰温·兰尼斯特的。

_可詹姆也不像你的孩子，_ 一个声音在他心底说， _他勇武善战富有荣誉感，沉迷于骑士的荣耀。_ 虽然可以领兵作战这点和泰温一样，但相比之下，詹姆还是更像提盖特。他现在是御林铁卫了。那么凯岩城……泰温不允许自己想下去。容许提利昂使用他家族的姓氏，穿戴他家族的徽章就足够了，他绝不会把凯岩城交给这个小怪物。这个杀了自己母亲的侏儒。

“我也想要像吉利安叔叔一样去自由贸易城邦！”小侏儒此时正在说着，时不时偷偷瞟一眼自己庄严的领主父亲，“去看‘长腿’洛马斯写的那些奇迹！自然和人造的都要看到！”

“不可能，”泰温脱口而出，“你娶了那个妓女就已经够不负责任了，我不允许你身为兰尼斯特却对凯岩城不屑一顾。”

话说完之后，他转念一想，不太理解自己为什么会说那样的话？他既然不会把凯岩城交给他，又为何非要阻止他呢？他虽然跟吉利安关系没那么好，当年却也没有阻止吉利安出去旅游。

提利安的脸垮了下来，那双一黑一绿的异色眼睛看起来要哭了，眉眼中有一丝不易察觉的狠戾。但他看了一眼吉利安叔叔，仿佛是被什么莫名的自然附身，深吸一口气鼓起勇气对泰温说道：

“我不会只是去玩的。我从书里读到，自由贸易城邦的城市管理得都非常出色。布拉佛斯的港口和造船厂效率享誉天下，吸取他们的经验对管理兰尼斯港或许有帮助。西境的山路险峻，看过瓦雷利亚大道或许能学到怎么改善交通。瓦兰提斯管理居民和产业的法律是已知世界最规整高效的。至于密尔、泰洛西和……虽然那地方好像很乱，但维斯特洛的很多货物都是从那儿进口，去看一眼原产地总不会有坏处。”

泰温·兰尼斯特盯着自己的儿子，陷入了暂时的沉默。在他身旁，吉利安饶有兴趣地打量着他，看自己高高在上的哥哥究竟要如何应对儿子的反驳。小提利昂看起来已经被父亲严厉的目光吓得想要收回他说的话了，但泰温的大脑还在试图转过来。 _他是什么时候学到了这些？书，他说他从书里读到的。吉娜也说提利昂最爱读书，识字、写字和算术都比詹姆小时候要出色。_ 泰温敢说就凭提利昂说出了刚才那几句话，他十六岁的儿子就已经被比七国的大多数领主懂得多。可是……

“父亲，让他去吧！”在他身旁，詹姆催促道，“我是知道的，他最喜欢的就是读书，根本没有怎么玩过，他不会去到自由贸易城邦就瞎混的。”

泰温确确实实有些动摇了。提利昂睁大了眼睛，看着父亲撑着下巴思索的模样，眼中闪着期待的光芒。

“再说了，他说的确实有道理啊，”詹姆又接下去，“我现在披上白袍，提利昂有是您的亲生儿子，他……”

“……够了！”泰温喝道。詹姆吓得一缩，在父亲突然的怒火面前愣住了。

泰温看着周围人的视线都被他的声音吸引过来，羞耻涌上心头。 _他这辈子的糗事都出自提利昂·兰尼斯特。_ 他站了起来，没有正视自己的儿子。

“在你证明自己足够富有责任心之前，你哪里都别想去。你是个兰尼斯特，你的位置在凯岩城。”泰温迈步离开，“你要是想学习怎么管理城市，我就让你实践一下。从明天起，凯岩城的排水和贮水系统由你全权负责。”

“排……下水道？”提利昂差点没反应过来，“我，负责下水道？”

“你听见了。”泰温离开了热闹的宴席。

走进城内的时候，他听见身后有脚步声追来。从那急促的声音，他判断出是吉利安。“等等，泰温！”他拦在他身前，“你为什么不承认？”

“我不知道你在说什么。”

“你很清楚我在说什么。”吉利安的表情难得严肃起来，“詹姆原本要说的话，他明明是对的。你为什么不承认提利昂是凯岩城的继承人？”

泰温愤怒得像头雄狮那样喘起气来：“我就是死了，也不会把我家族的城堡交到那个害死他母亲的侏儒手上。”

“你觉得他是故意害死了乔安娜，还是故意成了侏儒？你以为诸神惩罚了你，但你被乔安娜的死蒙蔽了双眼。”吉利安丝毫不畏惧自己哥哥的威严，说道，“他是个聪明、爱学习、很会让人开心的孩子。他也很富有责任心，很有毅力；我从没见过他放弃他开始做的任何事情，除非是被你给勒令停止。”

“他是个侏儒。我给他找婚事的时候，就连比我们低微的家族都不屑于接受他。让他当凯岩城的城主，那不是闹了天大的笑话？”

“他们敢这么干，是因为七国上下没哪个人不知道你有多讨厌提利昂。你把提利昂交给哪个家族，就是在说你对哪个家族毫不关心。如果你宣布让他继承凯岩城，我敢说不少领主大人会带着自己女儿过来跟你溜须拍马。你很清楚我说的是真的。”

“我想还是不要了。狮子不在意羔羊的想法，但他们在背后议论凯岩城的主人是个侏儒这样的事情还是让我感到不快。”

“那你打算把凯岩城交给谁？不是哪个人都能在能力上和提利昂相比的，这点我可以向你保证。”

“兰尼斯特是个古老且繁荣的家族，”泰温冷冷地说，“我确定我会找到更好的人选。”

“但不论哪个都不会是你自己的儿子。”吉利安的眼神认真起来，“泰温，你觉得提利昂像我吗？不，不是这样；我跟他待在一起的时间比你更久，我比你更清楚这点。他是你的儿子，泰温，比詹姆和瑟曦都更像是你的儿子。”

泰温带着阴沉的表情沉默了一会儿。 _提利昂渴望荣耀，就像年轻时的我，只不过他无法拿剑，不能在战争中立下功勋罢了。他……_

“他娶了一个妓女，”泰温说道。

闻言，吉利安的神色也不悦起来：“而你选择了最坏的方式教育他我们和平民的身份之别。那女孩只是个孩子！”

“妓女就是妓女。我怎么对待父亲的妓女，也会怎么对待所有的妓女。”

“那是树立威信的方法，不是教育孩子的方法。而你的确也失败了。那孩子现在非常清楚只有妓女会为了钱对自己好，其他的女人都不屑于看他，所以他只找妓女。你真的以为让他看着自己第一次爱上的女人被那样对待会让他成为一个有荣誉感的人吗？”吉利安突然笑了，“不，泰温，你想让他成为你。”

泰温这回真的愣住了：“我？”

“没错，泰温，我现在真的开始这么认为了。你其实看到了，对吗？他确实有着成为一个好领主的潜力。但在你眼中，最好的领主就是你自己，所以你想让他成为你。你已经知道詹姆不可能长成你想象的那样了。”

“你到底……”

“但你即使看到了，也永远不可能真的看他一眼，不是吗？因为他是个侏儒，因为他害死了乔安娜。因为他导致了这些他根本没有选择做的事情，你对他恨之入骨。在内心深处，你很清楚他有多么像你，但你永远都会视而不见。”

吉利安说完，转身走了。泰温站在那里，双手紧握成拳，肩膀颤抖着。 _你很清楚他有多么像我。_ 在花园里，詹姆为了哄自己的弟弟开心，在讲述君临的味道有多差，而提利昂则提到了城市地下的密道，并说可以把其中一些密道改成下水道。“这样一来，敌人以为密道全部都成下水道了，就误以为红堡里的人没有出路。但实际上他们可以顺着剩下的密道逃跑，虽然会很臭，但逃跑需要什么好条件？”

_他很聪明。_ 泰温抿紧双唇。 _但他是个侏儒。_

他不愿再想下去，大步回到了自己的办公室。 _我还有选择的余地，_ 他心想， _我还可以劝劝詹姆，实在不行的话，凯冯还有孩子。我一定能找到更好的。_

_不，你不能。_ 心底的声音对他说，但他无视了它。


End file.
